1. Field of the Invention
A support for a motion transmitting remote control assembly of the type for transmitting motion in a curved path by a motion transmitting core element.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The motion transmitting or cable assemblies to which the instant invention pertains typically comprise a conduit supporting a flexible motion transmitting core element. It is common to support such assemblies in a bracket in an automotive vehicle, or the like. This support is accomplished by a support body defining an axial opening disposed internally for supporting a control assembly and a slot groove disposed externally for receiving the edges of a slot in the bracket. In addition, it is normally a requirement that the body be retained in the slot other than by friction. Accordingly, such support bodies have included a retainer supported on the body and including a pair of tabs for engaging a pair of recesses in the edges of the slot to retain the body in the slot.
In one such prior art assembly disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,347,882 to Klotz, the tabs are defined by a snap ring disposed in the groove and retained therein by the surrounding edges of the slot in the bracket. In yet another prior art assembly disclosed in European Patent Publication 0365243 to Babcock Industries, the tabs are integral with the body.
The subject invention provides an improved support for a motion transmitting remote control assembly.
The invention includes a support body defining an axial opening disposed internally for supporting a control assembly and a slot groove disposed externally for receiving the edges of a slot in a bracket. A retainer is supported on the body and includes a pair of tabs for engaging a pair of recesses in the edges of the slot to retain the body in the slot. The assembly is characterized by the body (12) defining a retainer groove (28) disposed externally and axially from said slot groove (16) for retaining said retainer (22) on said body (12) with the retainer being disposed axially adjacent the slot groove with the tabs extending axially over the slot groove.